Solace in Darkness
by KeeperofDarkShadows
Summary: Alexander was never there to save Mara, and now she is damned to live in darkness...but sometimes you can find solace in the strangest of places. MaraxMorlockLord Updated with Chapter 3
1. The Offer

AN: This is a version of "If There was no Alexander," where Alexander was never there to rescue Mara from the Morlocks. She is captured, and this is my version of what happens to her. (This is a slightly longer repost of chapter one )

pairing: Mara/Morlock Lord

Rated M

* * *

Chapter 1 

**A Damning Choice**

The first thing she felt was cold, the feeling of cool stone and of a chilly draft that wafted across her bare skin.

Her eyes opened slowly, fearful of what they would find. Yet, she realized very quickly, she saw little more with her eyes closed than when they were open. It was near pitch-black, the only indication she had that she had not gone completely blind was the soft, faint light coming from what she realized was water. _It must lead to the surface, _she thought dazedly.

"Very good," a voice behind her congratulated. She gasped in alarm and got to her knees, spinning around in the direction that the voice had come from. She could, unfortunately, still see nothing. The light that the water provided was hardly enough, and deep shadows still loomed ominously around her, no doubt hiding the owner of the voice and who knew what other nightmares.

"W-who are you?" she asked faintly. She realized how feeble her voice sounded, and found herself hating herself for her weakness. The temperature in the darkness seemed to only drop lower as she waited for an answer, but received none.

She could hear the faint yet apparent sound that could be only breathing, and the soft hairs on the back of her neck prickled against the feeling of a pair of invisible eyes watching from the shadows. "I can hear you," she whispered. She asked again, this time her voice unwavering yet still with an unmistakable trace of fear. "Who are you?"

She heard a deep intake of breath. "Who I am," a hoarse, accented voice whispered, "Is of no relevance to you."

"Is that so?" Mara asked challengingly. She clutched her arms against herself tightly, her body betraying her terror. "Will you not show yourself to me?"

There was a click of boot heels against stone as the voice complied with her wishes, a figure emerging from the shadows enough that she could make out their faint outline. They slowly stepped closer, as if unsure of whether or not to proceed.

She could now see the pale skin and white, long, flowing hair of her watcher, his silvery eyes watching her with an expression that seemed entirely foreign to her. He wore adorned upon his chest what Mara realized with sick disgust were carefully woven together bones, connected with straps of dark material that stood out harshly against his white skin. His black boots with metal links could be seen underneath a skirt of the same material holding together his morbid shirt. A part of her could not help but find him strangely beautiful. In a way, he almost seemed familar-as if she had seen him before. That was impossible though, she knew.

A long silence seemed to follow as she could do nothing but stare at him. It was broken as he slid the sole of his boot across the stone, creating enough noise to snap Mara out of her reverie. "I have a duty," he said finally, "One that you, would no doubt fail to understand. However, under the…given circumstances, I am willing to…give you a choice." His voice sounded strained, as if he were unused to stringing together such a long sentence of words in such a short amount of time.

There was a shuffling of feet from the shadows and a second figure emerged, this one more than familiar to her. Mara blanched as she saw the Hunter Morlock lumber up beside the eerie albino. She realized who the man before her had to be, and it chilled her to her core.

His silver eyes gleamed in the faint light and he said, "You are now no doubt aware of where you are…and I can see as well that you have realized what you know is to become of you."

Mara shook her head in denial and horror, yet knew as well that what he said was true. She would not be killed, she knew. She was far too pretty, far too young for that. She doubled over, almost retching as she gasped for air, the Hunter approaching her with swift precision and grasping her under both arms as it heaved her roughly to her feet. She swayed slightly from side to side as she found herself face to face with the cold eyes of the Morlock Lord. His eyes showed no mercy, no compassion.

He raised a white, clawed hand to her face and gently caressed it, but there was no warmth in the action. His gaze traveled down her body, and Mara felt sickened.

"No no no no no…" Mara whispered in horror. Her vision swam, and the Morlock Lord's face faded from her view, leaving only a darkness far blacker than any in the place where she knew she would now live out the rest of her tortured, miserable existence.

* * *

When she finally drifted back into consciousness her first realization was that she was no longer lying on cold stone floor. Instead she felt the scratchy yet softer feeling of woven fabric. She groaned, more afraid than before to open her eyes. Curiosity and the desire to know where she was overpowered her fear and she opened her eyes cautiously. She nearly screamed as she saw the face of the Morlock lord looming over her.

"You're awake," he said flatly, stating the obvious. "I would greatly appreciate if you would refrain from repeating your earlier actions and listen to my...most generous offer."

Mara was barely able to take in what he said, her head still swimming. She was still in shock from everything that was happening. She managed a weak nod, though, and the Morlock lord seemed satisfied.

"Good. Now, as to my offer…you have realized the extent of your situation," he licked his lips, examining her coldly. "Upon normal circumstances, you, being a female of your kind, would be given to the hunters to be used to their…satisfaction." Upon him saying this Mara shuddered. He seemed to either not notice her discomfort or not care, because he continued on, looking unfazed. "However, it came to my notice some time ago that you are abnormally intelligent for one of your species. You are the only mature Eloi who actually is able to remember Lex. I thought that quite strange. Most of your species start out with an acceptable amount of memory, but as you reach maturity, it fades, leaving you able to understand little... I have noticed many times the frustration that you have toward others of your kind. You've noticed as well, haven't you?" He leaned closer to her, and whispered, "You've seen it. You've witnessed their stupidity, their refusal to listen to reason, and in return for your attempts at teaching them logic, they laugh in your face, calling you immature and ignorant in the ways of the world, when in reality, they are the ones who are stupid, who know nothing."

For a moment, Mara saw a firey rage burning inside the Morlock Lord's inhuman eyes, but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished, replaced once more with a detached, uncaring look, making her wonder if she had seen it at all. He breathed deeply, and it seemed that saying so much at once tired him.

"Seeing how very...unique you are," he said slowly, "I thought it would be most infertile to let such intelligence go to waste. This is where my offer to you comes in." He took a deep breath. "My species has lived underground for near a millennia, and, as you are no doubt aware, we are highly susceptible to sunlight. Your kind, however, has no such problems in that respect..." his voice trailed off for a mmoment, then once again became strong. "Your kind has been hunted by my own in the past out of necessity, but now, however, it is no longer entirely necessary. Other forms of prey have returned here, and many of my kind have deemed it unneccesary to hunt you any longer. With that idea comes another that has been considered many times.

" In recent years many of my caste have considered interbreeding with your own to heighten the likelihood of our continued survival and give us the advantage of moving in…daylight hours.

Mara thought that she could see where the Morlcok Lord was going, and she her stomach tighten in apprehension of what he was going to say. "Seeing as I have no mate of my own kind, and as you are of high enough intelligence that the loss would not be too significant…I am giving you the choice of….being my mate." He raised a hairless eyebrow at her, obviously expecting an answer. "You may, of course, deny me, and be given to the hunters, but I doubt that you would last very long. They also have the bad habit of... playing with their food."

Mara swallowed hard. Not much of a choice at all.

The Morlock Lord's silver eyes were burning into her own dark brown ones with an unbearable intensity, and she could only return their stare, knowing what her answer would be. She wished with all her heart that she could have been back at the village, in the sunlight, where everything was warm and familiar, away from this place of cold nightmares and darkness.

* * *

AN: Pleaaase review? Pretty please? 


	2. Used to me

**AN**: **Changes in chapter 1!**

Sorry for not updating in forever o.O

Now that I'm over my "Oh my god not writing!" phase, I hope to update at least monthly for each story, hopefully a lot more though.

I haven't looked closely at this chapter after I'd written it. Sorry for any mistakes / I just really wanted to post it.

I shall soon be getting a beta (hoorah! Laura I love you)

* * *

Mara could not bear to look into the creature's eyes any longer. She cast her gaze downward, and whispered defeatedly, "I shall submit to you, my lord."

"Very good," he murmured. "I shall expect no fight from you?"

Mara found herself shaking, and unbiddingly tears began to escape her eyes. "No, my lord, I will not fight you."

He seemed to accept her response, but a slight frown played upon his bloodless lips as he watched her. "No need to...rush," he muttered. "You are still...injured." He was looking at the bruises that lined both her arms from when the Hunters had taken her. It seemed that despite the Morlock Lord's words, he too was reluctant about the situation, which was slightly surprising. Mara knew very well that her injuries were not severe enough to prevent him from taking her.

Mara attempted to wipe away her tears, knowing that being hysterical wouldn't help her. She sniffled. The Morlock lord's frown only deepened at this. From one of the many pouches on his belt he withdrew a black kerchief, which he handed to her.

She cautiously wiped her eyes on the kerchief, eyeing him all the while, and took a deep breath, calming herself. She knew that in his own way, the Morlock Lord was was probably being very generous.

After a moment's silence, she said, "My lord, I know you feel otherwise, but if we are to be...together...might I at least know your name?"

The Morlock lord made a sound that could have been a sigh. "I suppose. You may call me Endrick... if you wish."

"Thank you," she whispered. He simply nodded.

She suddenly felt horribly tired, the recent events finally beginning to take a toll on her. Endrick seemed to notice, because he said, "I will leave you now, so that you may rest."

Not trusting herself to speak, she only silently watched as Endrick turned on his heel, silver hair whirling, and quickly vacated the room.

She finally took a moment to take in her surroundings: The large, soft bed that she found herself in, the chest at its foot. Several candles were lit on various surfaces, their light reflecting off of the stone walls. A lonely table sat in a corner, worn and battered. Several large book shelves lined the walls, stuffed with yellowing parchment, scrolls, and the occasional tattered book. She found herself wondering if this was his room. It would make sense.

She rolled onto her side and must have dozed off, because sometime later she became aware of Endrik seated next to her, in a chair that she had not recalled previously. It made her wonder how long he had been in the room.

Still in a daze, she yawned softly, and made a feeble attempt to sit up. She let out a soft gasp as she felt one of Endrik's hands on her arms, gently helping her up into a sitting position. His long fingernails tickled her skin, and she felt strange when he released her.

"I thought you might be hungry." The eyes again. How could his eyes possibly be so piercing? She felt like they were boring holes into her. Remembering his words, she looked down and saw that in one hand he held a bowl of some kind of stew. Sudden memories of what the Morlocks ate came tumbling back into her mind, and she suddenly felt sick. She shivered, and perhaps Endrik had read her mind, because he said,"Just roots. I have no desire to traumatize you."

Mara felt somewhat relieved and yet at the same time, a spark of irritation flared inside her. Not traumatize her? Hadn't he already? Taking her from her home, making her the equivalent of his sex slave? She could never go home again, never see Kalen, or Torin...

"It is not good to dwell on such things," Endrik whispered

"Stop reading my mind," Mara said angrily. "Is there nothing that still belongs to me anymore? My mind, my body, my freedom, it has all been taken from me!"

Endrik did nothing but raise a hairless eyebrow at her outburst. "My apologies. It is in my nature to read the thoughts of others. I shall attempt to not do so in the future."

"As for having nothing," he murmured, "it's all at the way you choose to view it."

There was an awkward silence that followed. Endrick was the one who finally spoke. "You are able to feed yourself, or do you require assistance?"

Mara turned red at the thought of the Morlock feeding her. "I'm f-fine." Realizing that she had stuttered, she cursed herself.

Endrik handed her the bowl, still warm. She wondered if he had made it himself, and how he had known how. Weren't the Morlocks only carniverous?

Realizing where her thoughts were heading back to, she quickly distracted herself by staring determinedly into her stew.

"Will you be eating that, or just staring at it?" Mara looked up at him, swearing that she could hear a hint of amusement in his voice. His expression, to her exasperation, revealed nothing. He held up a spoon, and she meekly took it.

She ate silently. She watched him while she did, finally given the chance to carefully examine him. He was a strange creature, she had to admit. His lack of eyebrows was odd, his spine even stranger. She wasn't sure how old he was, because she had nothing to compare him to. She tried to look at him in the light one would look at a potential lover, because she knew that that was what he would soon be.

His eyes were beautiful, even if they were frightening, she decided. She supposed that she would get used to them, after a while. His hair was silky and looked achingly soft. She'd never known anyone with hair so fine. His overall facial structure was not altogether unpleasant, either.

Realizing she had finished her stew,she broke out of her silent musing. She realized that Endrick had been watching her the whole time, as well, and wondered if he was having similar thoughts. How long had he watched her life? She wondered. There were so many things he knew about her...and yet she knew virtually nothing about him.

Endrick reached for her bowl, and she quickly handed it over to him. He made no indication of moving, just continuing to watch her.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes."

"Are there any others like you here?" she asked curiously.

"Not my caste, no. There is only need for one."

"It must be lonely."

Endrick shrugged. "I suppose." He ran a hand through his hair. "There are still a few hours left before dawn. I need to see to some things, so I shall not be back until then. You may look through anything you wish," he gestured to the bookshelves, "As long as you do not damage anything." He narrowed his eyes as Mara's lit up. "I would suggest you stay here, because the Hunters do not take kindly to your kind wandering the tunnels."

Mara swallowed hard and nodded. Endrick rose to his feet, still holding the bowl, and exited the room for a second time, his boots clicking loudly against the stone.

Knowing now that he would not be coming back soon, Mara felt a strange sense of loneliness. With little to do and unable to resume sleep, the bookshelves began to call to her. Curiousity overcoming fatigue, she managed to pull back the blankets of the bed with some difficulty, her joints sore and bruised. Unsteadily she rose to her feet and walked over to the bookshelves, the cold stone floor making her bare feet tingle.

She picked up a scroll at random and pulled the chair Endrick had used up to the beaten table in the corner. Sitting down, she carefully unrolled the fragile parchment in her hands.

The writing on it was like nothing she had ever seen before. The print was fluid and smooth, each symbol flowing into the next, making it hard to distinguish them. Though she could not read the script itself, there were large, intricate drawings below it, and even with Mara's limited knowledge she could tell that it was a map- but it was like none she had ever seen before.

There were spiraling coordinates and lines that ran over flat depictions of landscape, in between them towering drawings of a city that reached toward the sky. She felt a sense of awe as she stared at the picture-it was almost like the stories her mother had told her-stories of the world when the moon had been whole.

She ran a finger over the lines of the city's twisting towers, wondering what it would be like, to see such a wonder.

Allowing herself to appreciate the mysterious map a final time, she finally rolled it back up and placed it on the shelf, looking for something she could actually understand. She would have to remember to ask Endrick what it meant when he returned.

This time she removed one of the few books that lined the sides of the shelf, gently opening the cover.

The book's spine made a soft cracking noise, but after that made no protest as Mara delicately flipped through the pages. It was her lucky day- the book was written in Lex.

The previous parchment she had looked through had left her with a sense of mystery and wonder, but this book made her feel like a child, thirsty for knowledge. There were symbols and numbers, mathematical calculations...

Most of it she didn't understand, but what she did she was amazed by. She silently mouthed the words "Chemical reactions" as she read, wondering what it meant. There was more information...things structured in ways not visible to the human eye...DNA? She frowned.

She removed more books from the shelf, scanning each one with an eager eye. Soon, she was immersed in them, taking in as much as she possibly could. There was so much, so much she didn't know! How could her people never have wondered how things worked? How could they simply accept things, when they could learn how they worked, why they worked, what made them tick?

She was so deep into a book on human anatomy that she did not feel the presence behind her.

"I could teach you, you know."

Mara spun aroung wit such force that several scrolls rolled onto the floor.

Endrik smiled faintly, bending down to pick them up.

She carefully took them from him, feeling foolish. "I did not mean to surprise you," he said.

"It's alright...I guess I just wasn't paying attention."

He let out a soft "hmm" sound. That was when Mara remembered the first scroll. She quickly picked it up from the shelf and said hesitantly, "Could you show me what this means?"

Endrik took it from her, laid it down on the table and unrolled it. "Ah, yes," he breathed. "Alkria."

"What is it?" Mara asked. His sharp eyes met hers. "This is where I was born."

"This place is...real?" Mara said, her voice unbelieving.

"Oh, very real. It is a city, the city where I lived, until I was assigned here at adulthood."

"How old were you?"

"16," he said, his voice uncaring.

"You've been alone for a long time, then."

He snorted. "It is the way of my kind. You make it sound as if it is an awful thing." He looked at her curiously.

"For my kind," Mara said, "Being alone is an awful thing."

Endrik's frown reappeared. "I may not be the most preferable of company, but I shall always be here."

Knowing in his own strange way, he was trying to comfort her, she said, "Thank you, Endrik."

Endrik nodded. "It's dawn," he said. "I think that it would be easier for you if you slept during the day."

_Like you, _Mara thought.

"Alright," she said. She looked at the bed, then at him, and found herself turning a maddening shade of red.

"I can sleep elswhere, for now, if it makes you uncomfortable." He was watching her, waiting for a response.

"No, it's fine," Mara said, feeling secretly terrified. He hadn't taken advantage of her, before, would he now?

"Alright then, if it doesn't bother you too badly," he said. He raised a brow, knowing that she was lying.

He went around the room extinguishing the candles he had lit to help her see. He left one burning, and Mara saw his lips flicker upward momentarily as he watched her. "You can lie down, Mara, I promise not to ravish you." Mara shivered at the way he said "ravish."

She smiled sheepishly and slipped into the bed, watching as Endrik sat on the edge, undoing his boot laces with nimble fingers. He removed his skirt, revealing patched brown leggings, and undid his morbid shirt, placing everything within the chest, the angle not allowing Mara to see what else was inside. Wearing nothing but his leggings, he crawled up into the bed next to her, scrutinizing her with uncanny curiousity. His eyes were mere inches from hers, and Mara felt uncomfortably warm.

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped. "What are you doing?" He was so close to her now that they were almost kissing.

"I'm holding you," he said matter of factly. "You need to get used to me."

"Yes, but do I have to get used to you so...quickly?" she said helplessly.

"Would you rather I kissed you?" he murmered. His warm breath tickled her skin.

"This is...fine," she said faintly.

Endrik hummed contentedly and closed his eyes. His breathing became steady and even, and she could tell that he had gone to sleep.

Mara examined his face, his dark, beautifully long eyelashes, the way his face softened while he slept, the cold lines disappearing. She snuggled against him, his warmth strangely conforting, and sleep finally found her.

* * *

And now...I shall sleep, seeing as how it's 2:50 in the morning


	3. Council of Elders

**AN: Been a ridiculously long time, but I thought I'd give an attempt at updating this old fic because of the reviews and messages I've gotten. Constructive criticism would be appreciated, please and thank you ;) Don't really know where I had been going with this originally, but ah, hopefully it won't be too bad**, **ne?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Council of the Elders

By KeeperofDarkShadows

Endrik slipped through the lower halls of Gra'hahhx with little trouble, his bare feet a whisper against the subterranean stone. Emotions churned within him that were once dormant, troubling him deeply.

He had left the Eloi to her slumber in the darkness of his chamber, her tear streaked face more than obvious to him. He would have entered her dreams, but he was only a master of nightmares, and could do nothing for her. Her mind was filled with sadness and longing that was blanketed with fear.

To feel another sentient being's touch had been strange for him. Her fingers had instinctually curled around him in sleep, grasping for some form of reality amongst the darkness. How many years had it been, since he'd been touched? He couldn't remember.

_Father?_

He had awoken to the Calling, the whisper of the council rushing in his ears. As he approached his ceremonial chambers the whispering increased to a great rush like a thousand waves crashing against the shore, the accumulated voices demanding his attention.

He lay upon the cool stone of the dais, the heady smell of incense permeating around him. He breathed deeply, allowing his consciousness to slip into the manifold intelligence of the Council.

Realities melded together and he could feel the Elder's individual presence within him, each in a similar form of stasis.

_'Lord Endrik,' _The murmuring of his old title was no more than a mockery. He was not a Lord, not anymore. He was the keeper of a housing of animals that would prey upon their own people if they were not controlled. He could feel the presence of his Father amongst the Elders, and felt a pang of anger.

'_Your father tells us you have this…atypical Eloi, within your possession?_'

'_Yes._'

There was a rumble of interest amongst the Council. '_We have been told that you do not wish to start the experiment right away?_' He could feel the Elders pressing into his thoughts, picking through his memories. He gritted his teeth against the onslaught. They ravaged through images of Mara, his watching her from afar as she attempted to teach the Eloi children, Her horror and confusion upon seeing him.

His body relaxed as the assault was quickly withdrawn, the Elders whispering amongst themselves.

_'You have seen that I think it best if she be as willing as possible. Traumatized, she will be of no use as a mother. She has the potential for great intelligence, and it would be of little good to waste that intelligence by treating her as an animal.'_

There was dissent amongst the Council members. _'We understand your point of view, Lord Endrik, but to coddle the Eloi is a waste of our time. We are here to see if there can be beneficial results for our kind in this experiment. Eloi are killed by the dozens by our Lower denizens (AN: Hunters, Spies are considered lower on the scale than the Uber Morlocks.) every day, why does this one concern you so?'_

_'Because she is different. She shows that her kind have the potential for a real society, that they can grow to be more than mere livestock. Give me time with her, and I shall give you what it is that you want.'_

The whispering continued, raising the hairs on Endrik's body. _'We shall allow for a short period of allowance…your father came to us with this proposal so that you may one day return to Alaran. It would be unwise to…push our generosity.' _

_'I understand.'_

_'See that you do.'_

Endrik felt a lurching sensation as the Council's consciousness was detached from his own. He rolled over and groaned as his body shuddered back to wakefulness, nausea jolting in his stomach. He staggered off the dais only a few feet before he fell to his knees and retched. No matter how many times the Elders invaded his mind, his body refused to adjust to the sensation. He had not been bred like his father, who had joined the Lower Council at a young age. No…he had been cast out for speaking his mind amongst heathens, and so over time he had become one himself.

In his youth he had protested the treatment of Eloi as animals, going against both the wishes of his father and mother. It didn't matter to him that once the Spies and Hunters had been essential to their survival. There were now concentrations of civilization amongst the Morlocks, making the brutish creatures no longer a necessity. Yes, the Uber Morlocks were closely related to them, but the Lower Morlocks held no remote signs of intelligence within them, their semblance to their masters long ago lost in the evolutionary chain. The Eloi, Endrik had argued, had progressed past the point of both the hunters and spies in their intellectual development, the evidence was obvious in their youth, even though the adults failed to retain any depth of memory. The surrounding ecosystem had progressed enough that hunting Eloi was no longer even necessary; more than anything it was a way of sport and a way to sate the bloodlust of the Uber Morlock's sub sentient brothers. His views were taken poorly by the council- he was seen as defying tradition and making a mockery of their intelligence.

As a way of silently punishing him the Elders assigned him to the backwater colony of Gra'hahhx at only 16 years of age. His father, still only of the Lower Council, made no effort to stop the assignment. As Endrik was forcibly dragged by the Alkria Guard, his father had stared at him coldly, his eyes saying _'You brought this upon yourself.' _

Gra'hahhx was an old mining colony run entirely off of the labor of the burly Hunters and Spies, one of the few uses they retained in the Morlock society. It was a purposeful irony, that they should send him there- forcing him amongst the beasts that he so despised.

His stomach had protested his servants hunting of the Eloi of Upper Gra'hahhx, at first. Soon, though, he was able to see what the Elders had wanted him to see. The Eloi put up no resistance in their stupidity. Endrik watched as each generation grew up to be as stupid as the next, the spark of cognizance within their eyes fading as they grew. He grew to despise the Eloi that he had defended- the Eloi whose fault it was that he was trapped within this place, utterly lost and alone. He was sure that the Council had taken pleasure in his realization.

'_See, what stupid beasts you defend? Our kind have purpose. These creatures only consume the resources around them…they would overpopulate and destroy the delicate balance of our world. WE are simply equaling things out. Our Hunters hunger…and their thirst is easily sated by the Eloi. To turn upon other sources would be unwise, with these creatures breeding around us like rats,' _The Elders had whispered.

He built himself a chamber in the deepest part of Lower Gra'hahhx, vowing to never surface again. He surrounded himself in his old books and his pity. He did his part of Lord of Gra'hahhx, keeping the Eloi away from his colony with nightmares and overseeing the mines through the eyes of his servants.

For several decades (his species was long lived, compared to his ancestors, and even now, he was only in the beginnings of his adulthood) he brooded within the labyrinth, until a bright spark amongst the souls of Gra'hahhx was brought to his attention. _Mara_.

Her spark was faint, compared to the bright light that signified the presence of an Uber Morlock, but it was the brightest he had felt in years.

He watched the little Eloi child through the eyes of others, curiosity burning within him. He dared not hope, for she was a young Eloi, and all Eloi had the semblance of intelligence in their childhood. She was mocked by others for asking questions. Instead of diminishing her questions only grew in number, determined was she to find answers that none of her kind wondered of. Admiration for her began to grow within him as she matured, and in an incredible act of chance, or perhaps fate- she did not begin to forget.

It was a day late in fall when Endrik made the decision to see the Council. Mara had blossomed into an intelligent young woman. She was a living contradiction of the Elder's beliefs. He wanted to show them- show them, that after all these years, there _was_ hope for these creatures.

Communing with the Council had been hard enough- their echoing voices like nails in his brain. His annoyance for these beings escalated to fury when he sensed his Father's presence amongst them. He had been promoted from the Lower Council to one of the Elders, and it was he who proposed the plan concerning Mara. '_Why leave this unique opportunity alone?' _His Father had said. _'We could use this Eloi to our advantage, if she is as smart as she seems. _This _could be the chance to redeem yourself.'_

Though the hatred he felt for his father was strong, he reluctantly agreed to the plan that would decide Mara's fate, the logic behind it seeming infallible, though cold.

* * *

_As she fell to her knees in front of him, a battle raged behind his icy eyes. Before him was an animal, an Eloi- yet it was also Mara, his Mara, whom he knew better than anyone he had ever met. Her copper gaze was filled with confusion and pain, and he no longer knew anything at all. He was a far shot from the righteous young boy he had once been, an embittered man left in his stead. He felt things….things he had forgotten, and it confused him._


End file.
